


Moya

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky speaking Russian, Did I Mention Angst?, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Language Kink, Slight Smut, So much angst, can't stop won't stop, i clearly have a very specific type of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: He tells himself he has no right to keep her tied to something that has no future, but he knows he’s a selfish man and that there’s no use in trying to walk away from this.Short piece from Bucky's POV about Bucky/OFC
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Moya

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I am not a Russian speaker, so I'm relying heavily on Google Translate. I apologize for any errors.

He loves to watch her fall apart in his hands. Every time she does, she puts him back together a little more.

It’s been long enough that he knows what she likes and the exact right way to get her where she needs to go.

He knows that she’s happiest when she’s on top and that having her neck kissed makes her squirm with pleasure.

He knows that the surest way to make her cum is whispering dirty things in her ear.

He knows the way she feels in his arms afterwards, fitting just right every time.

He knows that she makes him feel like himself again. Like the man he was 70 years ago, when he had his whole life ahead of him.

But he also knows that he can’t give her what she needs, what she deserves. A house, a marriage, children, a life. He’s a human weapon. He’s a monster when he needs to be. 

He knows someday she’ll find someone else, someone better. Someone who can give her all the things he so desperately wishes he could and someone who doesn’t know what it means to watch the light go out of dozens upon dozens of pairs of eyes.

Until that day, he contents himself with the stolen nights he spends with her. He savors every touch and every whispered endearment. He etches every look of affection into his mind to get him through the next mission, the next set of kills.

He’ll take anything she’s willing to give him, sometimes not believing that someone so wonderful could look at him with such love in her eyes and touch him so gently. No matter what happens, he’ll always have her memory to go back to. And he knows he’ll love her until his heart stops beating, even if that’s another hundred years.

He tells himself he has no right to keep her tied to something that has no future, but he knows he’s a selfish man and that there’s no use in trying to walk away from this.

He’s done a fair job of scrubbing the Russian from his vocabulary. It’s still second nature, but it’s a reminder of the man he no longer wants to be.

Sometimes, though, he can’t help himself, and the words slip off his tongue. Usually into her ear, but also sometimes when he’s watching her sleep or he catches a glimpse of her across the room.

“Moya.”

Mine.


End file.
